


Miraculous: A Percy Jackson AU

by MyKeyboardDidIt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Slow Burn, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKeyboardDidIt/pseuds/MyKeyboardDidIt
Summary: My Mind: What if Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were Ladybug and Chat Noir?The Result: ThisBasically I've tossed the PJO characters into the world of Miraculous Ladybug and tried to make it work.





	1. Not the Best Day to be Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is a crazy idea but I'm really proud of it. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :)

“Annabeth, wake up!”  A small voice squeaked out.

Annabeth’s fingers dug through her hair to scratch her head as she sat up.  Her eyes burned as she found the clock where it had always been.  It took about twice as long as it should have for her to realize that class started in five minutes.

She threw the covers off and jumped from her bed in one fluid motion.  Landing in front of her dresser, she pulled the doors open to read from the list taped to the inside.  Annabeth cursed herself for not writing bigger. 

“Shirt…pants…shoes…”  She read off every item as fast as she put it on.  Now fully dressed, she looked at the clock, which read a minute later than before.  She briefly paused as a yawn slunk out. 

“Why can’t Hawkmoth have a curfew?  Some of us have lives.” 

Deciding that Hawkmoth wasn’t listening, she stuffed the homework she barely finished into her backpack with a sigh.

The last thing on her list was her kwami, Tikki.  The name was underlined, because apparently her magic friend was the easiest thing to walk out the door without.

“Tikki…”  Annabeth mused.  “Tikki?”

“Annabeth!”  Her blanket answered.

Annabeth ran over and pulled it back to reveal Tikki, floating in place with a concerned look.

“I am so sorry, Tikki!  Are you okay?”  Annabeth’s hands popped open the purse that Tikki hid in while she bent down to examine her.

“I’m completely fine, but you should be more careful.”  Tikki scolded.  Annabeth nodded in agreement, and Tikki flew into the purse.  Annabeth felt the lobes of her ears to make sure she had put on her earrings. 

One more look at the clock.  Two minutes until class.

Ladybug could probably get to school in two minutes, but it was broad daylight. 

“I shouldn’t,” She said to no one.  “The last thing I need is to dare the world to make me be Ladybug before school starts.”

Instead, she rushed down the staircase and out the door of her parent’s bakery, waving goodbye to them urgently.

The beauty of Paris was an absolute blur from the front door of her home to the first step of the staircase in front of the school.  Annabeth heard the bell ring somewhere along the way, but continued to run.

A long sigh gave relief from her overworked lungs.  She opened the classroom door and stood there, trying to catch her breath.

“Nice of you to join us, Miss Dupain-Chase.”  A stern voice called from the front of the class.

“Sorry I’m late, Mr. Brunner.”  She offered no excuses as she walked up to her seat, trying not to make eye contact with anyone but her friend Piper.

Mr. Brunner turned back to the board as she sat down.

Piper tapped her on the shoulder, neither of them daring to look away from the lesson.

“Hey, you oversleep?”  Piper whispered.

“Yeah, I was up late last night.”

“What else is new?” 

Piper was, of course, completely right.  Annabeth was no stranger to late nights, but she was one to being late.  Such an obvious half-truth was not going to satisfy her nosy best friend.  Piper did, however, have the good sense not to cross-examine her in the middle of class.

“Hercules, or Heracles as he was originally known, was a great hero who overcame many terrible trials formulated by the jealous hand of the goddess Hera.”  Mr. Brunner lectured, relishing in the minute details.  “Upon his death, the gods took pity on him and allowed him to live forever as a minor god.”

Annabeth had already read all about this, so she was having trouble keeping her attention on what Mr. Brunner was saying.  _He really likes Greek Mythology_ , she thought to herself.  It seemed as though they had spent more time on this section of history than everything else combined.  She could certainly see the appeal.  The Ancient Greeks wove amazing tales of larger-than-life heroes, terrible monsters, and incredibly flawed gods.  It was one of her favorites, but even she had to admit that Mr. Brunner had tapped the subject in this class.  A quick look around the room told her that everyone else agreed.

“Miss Dupain-Chase,” Mr. Brunner called on her again.  Annabeth focused her eyes back to him and sat straight up.

“Since you didn’t find it very important to come to my class on time, I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you were studying all night.  Therefore, it should be easy for you to tell me the name of Heracles’s mentor.”

Annabeth sighed in relief.  “Heracles was trained by Chiron the centaur.”

The look on Mr. Brunner’s face looked more like relief too, with a hint of surprise.  “You’re absolutely right!  Chiron was a centaur that defied the nature of his people, more intellectual than reveler or fighter.” 

By the time Mr. Brunner had finished telling Chiron’s life story, the bell had rang for lunch. 

“Read the next chapter in full before our next lesson, everyone!”  He called to the students that were already out of the classroom.  Annabeth and Piper stepped out into the hall together as most of the class walked off to eat.

“Alright, girl, spill it.”  Piper said with arms crossed.

“Huh?”  Annabeth replied coyly.  “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Uh huh.  Why were you late today, really?”

Annabeth’s face felt hot.  She just couldn’t tell Piper the truth, she had decided that a long time ago.  It would put both of them in danger if she did.

“I just was up late doing homework, Piper.  That’s all.”  She hoped her poker face, which was pretty stoic if she did say so herself, would fool her for once.

It didn’t.

Piper held up one finger and pointed it towards Annabeth’s face.  “I don’t buy it.  That doesn’t sound like you at all.  You have a secret boyfriend you call all night?”  It sounded like she was joking, but there was probably a serious question buried in that.

“Piper, you’re my best friend.  If I didn’t tell you something, it would have to be for a very good reason.”  Annabeth punctuated the thought by putting her hand on Piper’s shoulder.  That seemed to finally sway Piper, whose expression softened. 

“Yeah, I know that of course.  Sorry for the third degree.”

“Don’t worry about it, Piper!  I just don’t want you to be…suspicious of me.” 

 _Wow, what a completely unsuspicious thing to say_. 

“Aren’t you hungry, babe?”  It was Jason, Piper’s boyfriend.

“Hi, Annabeth.”  Percy Jackson said from behind his friend.  She waved to him as if he was really far away, and he laughed as he got in position next to Jason.          

His hands were tucked into a blue hoodie.  It looked like he didn’t know what to do with them.  She saw him shoot Jason a glance before looking back to her. 

“So, Mr. Brunner, he…sure likes the Greek stuff, huh?”  Annabeth suppressed a giggle.  He was really trying.  She had no idea why someone as attractive as him was would feel awkward talking to girls.

“Yeah, definitely.  I guess all history teachers are like that, they have that era that made them want to be teachers.”  Annabeth focused on her body language and tone of voice.  She wanted Percy to get a bit more comfortable around her.  She really liked Jason, after all.  Maybe they could all be friends!

“Yeah, but…surely we should be getting on to Rome at some point.  There’s a lot of years we gotta get to before the end of the school year.”

Percy did seem to be gaining confidence.  He started talking with his hands like she’d seen him do before. 

The four of them started walking towards the sweet reprieve of lunch as they continued.  “The next chapter is Rome, thankfully.  Though the beginning will just be the Greek Mythology part 2, haha.”  Percy must not have known that, because he gave a pained smile in reply.

Lunch and the rest of class passed uneventfully.  After the last bell, Piper and Annabeth walked their way out of school while talking about Piper’s favorite thing: gossip.

“Percy really has the hots for you.  Jason and I agree that it’s painfully obvious.”  Piper sounded like she expected Annabeth to be shocked.

“I mean, yeah.  He’s not very good at hiding it.  Still though, it’s cute.  I’m flattered by the attention.”  She tried to sound matter-of-fact about it, but her face was betraying her. 

“I think he would make a sweet boyfriend!”  Piper answered entirely too loudly.  Annabeth made a motion with her hands to speak softer.  She began again at a near whisper.  “He’s always there for Jason, and he is the first best friend of any guy I ever dated that treats me like a person.”

Annabeth just nodded.  It was hard to her imagine having time for all of this, and drama wasn’t her idea of fun. 

“Well, if he asks me out, I’ll say yes.  Do with that information what you will.”  Piper was already smirking before she finished speaking.

Piper was already texting away as they walked out the front door of the school.  She almost didn’t stop when Annabeth did at the top of the staircase, but Annabeth had held her arm out in front of her. 

“Is that Mr. Brunner?”  Annabeth said, pointing to the fountain, where he was sat down.  Most of their class had made a circle around him.  The two of them went with haste to see what was wrong. 

“Mr. Brunner?”  Annabeth said inquisitively.  “Are you…”  He looked up at her, and his eyes were sad.  The surprise made the words catch in her throat.  She didn’t need to finish the question anyway.

“They fired him!”  Another of Percy’s friends, Grover, said with anger spilling from his words.  The rest of the students looked his way, and he seemed embarrassed of his outburst.  Annabeth’s confused face frowned on its own, and her mouth opened to speak.

“They can’t do that!”  Piper said next to her as loudly as Grover had a moment ago.

Annabeth closed her mouth and nodded in agreement.  Mr. Brunner looked at everyone, but said nothing.  His eyes drifted to the paper in his hand, a small slip in bubblegum pink.  He extended his hand to Annabeth, offering the paper for her to read.

She took it in two hands, nothing how much small text had been crammed onto it.  She scanned it, looking for the important part.  Then it jumped out at her, hastily written in a blank under “REASON FOR DISCHARGE.”

“Unethical examination; Failure to properly assess students on information taught in class.”

Confused murmurs floated around the group.  Annabeth reread it in her mind, eyebrow firmly arched. 

“What is that supposed to mean?”  Piper was as confused as everyone else.

Suddenly, Annabeth heard something.  Laughter.  She turned around to face it, and saw Principal D.  He was laughing as he walked down the stairs to go home.  He was speaking to a girl from their class.

“Drew.”  The very name was a curse of misfortune on Annabeth’s lips.  Her mind swirled and she was back at the end of Mr. Brunner’s last history test.

“Ugh!”  She had heard Drew groan as she stomped out of the classroom.  Apparently, she hadn’t exactly been studying after class.  That might have been fine, if she were paying attention _during_ class.  Somehow, of course, this was Mr. Brunner’s fault.  “My father is going to hear about this!”  At the time, it sounded like an empty threat.  Her father, the mayor of Paris, ‘hears about’ anyone who doesn’t grant her whatever she wants. 

Piper must have read Annabeth’s mind, because they were on the same track without her ever saying anything. 

“What can we do about this, Annabeth?”

“I’m not sure.  I think a good place to start would be –”

She felt a small bump of her purse against her hip.  What did Tikki want at a time like this?

“The best place to start would be...?”  Piper repeated.  Annabeth didn’t respond, but instead opened her phone and checked the time.  She was supposed to be going to patrol with Chat Noir.

“Aw man, I have somewhere to be Piper.  I’ll call you tonight and we can make a game plan, okay?” 

The skeptical look returned to Piper’s face, but she didn’t protest.  “Alright, but it better be _very_ important if you’re just going to leave when Mr. Brunner needs us.” 

“I swear it is.  I’ll talk to you later!”  She tried to sound cheerful as she ran off.  She didn’t go too far, finding an alley between two buildings close by.  Her eyes darted both ways.  She was alone.  Tikki came flying out as soon as Annabeth released the latch on her purse.

“Today has been rough.”  She admitted to the kwami. 

“After every rain is a rainbow, Annabeth.”  Tikki’s face was sympathetic, and her voice was comforting.  “You’ve been really doing your best, given how today has been going.” 

“Thanks, Tikki.”  She patted her friend’s head before putting on a brave face.  “Now, spots on!”

Tikki was sucked into her earrings as red light shone around Annabeth.  A red mask dotted with black spots slowly sparkled into existence on her face.  Her matching suit did likewise, beginning at the chest and extending out to both arms and legs.  Her trusty Yo-Yo was the last thing to appear, wrapped around her waist.  She immediately grabbed it and used it to throw herself up to the rooftops. 

A few houses down, she ran into Chat Noir.  His mask colored his entire eyes green, but Annabeth was pretty sure his eyes were some shade of green.  His brunette hair was messy, but subdued under a pair of leather cat ears that matched his whole outfit.  His ‘tail’ was nothing more than a solid black belt fastened to the back of his waist.  The button on his baton, shaped like a paw, shone blue as he twirled it idly in his hand. 

“Afternoon, Chat.  Ready to go?” 

He shook his head in a noncommittal way. 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry.  I was just preoccupied.  Where do you want to start today?” 

Ladybug picked up on how he mushed that question in at the end so she didn’t ask what he was thinking about.                   

“Well, we haven’t scanned the Louvre area lately.”  She answered after a moment.  “There might be some emotional reactions to the art that Hawk Moth tries to take advantage of.” 

That was a joke, obviously.  Chat laughed, but it was forced.  “Alright Lady, so just make a circle between the Louvre and here?”  Ladybug nodded in agreement. 

“Let’s get to it then!”  Chat extended his baton to get some momentum, then swung it in a circle to float in the direction he wanted go.  He was focused on heading that way, but something caught the corner of his eye as he left.  When he heard a scream, he pushed his staff towards one of the roofs and pushed himself towards the noise.       

Annabeth saw him turn and threw her yo-yo at a TV antenna to swing herself around.  As they both sat down and leaned over the edge of the roof to see what was up, they were looking back at the school. 

Sure enough, her fellow students were running in every direction away from a giant…centaur?

“I’m not sure if the timing is great, or terrible.”  Chat Noir said flatly.

“Well, it could be worse.”  Ladybug replied.  “The hero of Paris, Chat Noir, could have already been halfway to the Louvre by now.” 

He shook his head, smiling in spite of himself.  “It’s hero time.”  Chat Noir punctuated his sentence by jumping down to face the akuma.  Ladybug was right behind him. 

“I am Chiron, a messenger of the gods!  The principal of this place of learning has offended Olympus, and now must face judgment!”  The voice was loud and mechanical.  Chiron was definitely a centaur, just as the person from which he took his name.  However, this Chiron’s human half was in full, bronze battle armor.  A bow was in his hands, and a quiver was on his back.  However, Annabeth noticed that there were no arrows in it.  Chiron’s horse half had black fur, standing up in alarm.  Chiron would be menacing enough to look at, even if he wasn’t 10 feet tall on top of that. 

“Wrath of Zeus!”  Chiron called as he notched his bow.  The arrow sitting in it appeared to be an actual bolt of lightning.  He fired it at the front of the school, causing an explosion of blue light. 

The heroes struggled to keep their balance at the tremor of the impact.  Ladybug was shocked to see a giant hole where the front doors used to be, scorched black.

“The real Chiron would never take revenge!”  Chat Noir called up to him.  Chiron’s intense, red eyes shone onto the both of them as he looked down.  Annabeth saw Chat flinch out of the corner of her eye.

“That’s right!  Chiron was an intellectual, and one of ethics at that!”  Ladybug agreed.  Chat looked over, seeming thankful for the backup.  Though both of them clearly showed a knowledge of Greek Mythology, neither of them were about to admit that they knew exactly who was akumatized into this villain.

“You dare to stand for those that have offended the almighty gods of Olympus?  Villains, I’ll give you one chance to turn back before their wrath extends to you as well!”  Then suddenly, a purple outline of light shone across Chiron’s face. 

It was Hawk Moth.

“…I see, Hawk Moth.”  Chiron said after a moment  before turning back to the two of them.  “I have good news.  The gods have foreseen a new way for you to regain their favor.  Simply…give your miraculous to me willingly, and they shall once again watch over you.”

“Fat chance!”  Chat Noir answered crudely.

“Very well then, have at you!”

Ladybug barely had time to swing her yo-yo into a shield before the Wrath of Zeus was shot right at them.


	2. Akuma Acrimony

_Thank God that worked._   That’s what Ladybug was thinking as the bolt smashed into her spinning yo-yo.  Just a second slower reflexes and she would probably be a char mark.  Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief.  Then she felt gravity pull her down.  She must have been at least 2 stories above the roof of school building.

Annabeth, in retrospect, did not react to this situation with as much grace as she would have liked.

“Don’t hyperventilate, don’t hyperventilate…” she said, hyperventilating.  She looked all around her for her yo-yo.  It was, of course, a red speck on the ground.  She was free falling with nothing to save her.

_Welp, I’m dead._

The ground was getting closer and closer.  In spite of herself, her mouth opened and screamed bloody murder. 

She must have hit the ground much sooner than she thought.  She felt a thud against her chest and then…nothing.  Did gravity reverse?  Ladybug opened her eyes.  Chat Noir had grabbed her, and deposited her gently onto the school roof.

“That…was too close.”  He said finally.  She didn’t trust her voice not to shake, so she nodded in agreement.  His face didn’t show any loss of respect for her, but her pride was limping. 

“Okay,” Chat Noir said, finally breaking the silence.  “We need a game plan.  You need that yo-yo back, or we can’t use your lucky charm.”

He took a fighting stance, one foot in front of the other.  His baton was extended to a useful staff.  “I’m going to go get it.”

“I wish I could help you, Chat.  What can I do?”  Annabeth felt a bit naked without her yo-yo. 

“It would be great if you could get his attention…” He didn’t look like he liked the idea of her in danger.

Ladybug’s expression got very serious.  “I can do it.  Be careful, Chat. Okay?” 

Chat looked surprised at the gentle tone she took.  “I-I will, Ladybug.  You do too.”  He vaulted off his staff and started rappelling off the back wall of the school.

Chiron, meanwhile, was still looking for the two of them.  He actually looked genuinely worried.  He seemed to have defeated them, but he didn’t have their miraculous.  Ladybug thought she heard him rambling about the gods not being pleased.  She sighed, hoping this wasn’t a mistake.

“Hey, ugly!  Look me in the eyes and I’ll tell your gods where they can put that bow!”  Annabeth was surprised she had that in her, and Chiron’s reaction didn’t fill her with more courage.

“H-How _DARE_ you!”  Chiron was indignant.  “You have questioned the honor of myself and my gods, and must defend yourself in single combat!”  Another electric arrow blast nearly sent her on another tumble to the pavement. 

Steadying herself on the roof once more, she took a deep breath.  “You’ll have to catch me first!”  With that, she did a quick 180 and ran for the roof access door.  An arrow soared right behind her, making her breath catch mid-pant.  She felt her shoulder check the door open.  She took a split second to see how far down she had to go to get back to the front. 

“I hate today.”  She said blankly as she started the long trip down.

An eternity later, she reached the spot where Piper had been talking about Percy’s crush on her.  Why on earth was she thinking about that right now?  She could still hear Chiron yelling up towards the roof in what she assumed to be Ancient Greek. 

 _I need a plan for when Chat gets my yo-yo_ , she thought.  Blue eyes darted around the school, hoping there was something to help them. “I guess the first thing we need to know is where the Akuma is.”  She said finally, sighing with exasperation. 

Ladybug burst through the front door.  Chiron had Chat Noir pinned down, two hoofs surrounding him as he leaned against the destroyed front wall.  He had her yo-yo in one hand, his baton in the other.  He looked ready to defend himself with the baton, but the hulking size of Chiron made his chances look slim.

“It’s me you want!  Fight me, you stupid horse!”  Annabeth really needed to work on her insults. 

Chiron’s eyes flashed with rage one more, and his horse legs galloped in her direction.

“Oh, yeah.”  She spoke in self-deprecation.  “No weapon.”

“Ladybug, I have an idea!”  Chat called.

Chiron suddenly had her pinned down the same way he'd just had Chat.  Ironically though, he had no way that he could reach her with his human arms because of his sheer size and awkward shape. 

“Well whatever it is, do it fast!” 

“Okay, okay!  He bolted off and returned with fencing swords, tossing one with her yo-yo wrapped around it just inside the gap.  Chiron reached for it, but the T-Rex effect was really inhibiting his menacing approach.

Ladybug really hoped she understood what he wanted her to do with this. 

“Get back!”  She yelled with courage, swinging her sword and intentionally missing Chiron’s body.  He obeyed, stepping back as if it was a real sword. 

“Just as I thought!”  Chat said aloud, and Ladybug understood.  Chiron had the mind of a character from Greek mythology, and didn’t realize that the fencing sword wouldn’t actually cut him!

“Lucky Charm!”  Ladybug called to the sky as she thrust her spinning yo-yo above her head.  A white silhouette fell from it into her hands.  The light faded, and she looked down to find...a tire.  Like all of Ladybug’s Lucky Charms, it was colored in a pattern that matched her bodysuit.

“What do I do with this?”  Ladybug focused, her powers showing her the way.  Crucial items blinked a similar ladybug pattern in her vision.  First, the tire blinked.  Then, it was Chiron’s hooves.  The last thing her powers drew to her attention was a necklace around Chiron’s human neck.  Annabeth recognized it, a silver chain with a bow and arrow charm across the chest.  Mr. Brunner wore it every day.

Chat had flown over next to her, taking a defensive position with his staff outstretched.  Ladybug knew what she had to do.  She threw her sword to the side, and then the tire down in front of her.

“W-What are you doing?!”  Chat said, looking down at her and then all the stuff she had set down. 

“Go over there, and be ready to grab his necklace.”  She whispered in his ear.  She pretended not to notice the goosebumps form on his neck.  “His Akuma is inside it, I just know it.”

Chat nodded in understanding, retreating into a dark corner.

Chiron looked too angry to speak, and instead let his arrows do the talking.  Non-electric (thank the gods) arrows came flying out of his bow at an alarming rate.  Annabeth guessed that he must either get to blow up whole sides of schools or fire arrows like a machine gun, not both.

Her wrist was getting tired as she deflected arrows with a circular yo-yo spin, backing up more and more.  When she thought she had gotten him in the perfect spot, she threw her yo-yo behind her back and flung herself high into the air.  She felt slightly sick being back so high so soon, so she kept a death grip on the string.

Chiron yelled in frustration, charging forward.  Just according to Ladybug’s plan, Chiron’s hoof stepped perfectly into the tire.  Chat Noir took that as his signal and burst out, getting right under Chiron.  He felt the man’s breath on his back as he ripped the necklace off in one fluid motion. 

“Yoink!”  He said, and immediately regretted saying.  He kept going from his forward momentum, skidding on his butt as he hit the concrete below. 

Chiron, however, took an even harder spill.  The tire tripped him, and he dangled his front hoof as he ran trying to shake it off.  This led to him crashing back first into a building, then pinballing to 3 more before finally collapsing onto the Parisian street. 

Chat walked out onto the street, and Ladybug landed right next to him. 

“Nice job, partner.”  She said with earnest.  He beamed back, seemingly flattered by the praise.  Tossing the necklace to the ground, his foot stamped the charm in two with a single blow, and a purple butterfly flew out.

“No more evil doing for you! Time to de-evilize!”  Annabeth said as she tossed her yo-yo, which opened up to catch the creature.  Pulling it back into her hands, she slid her finger up and reopened the device, releasing a white butterfly back into the sky.

“Bye bye, little butterfly.”  She said, admiring its beauty without Hawk Moth’s influence.  Chat waved it away, feeling awkward just watching all this.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"  Ladybug tossed the tire into the air, which exploded into a wave of red sparkles.  She looked back towards the school, which was totally repaired.

“High five?”  Chat asked, raising his hand.  Ladybug didn’t answer, instead offering a fist bump.  He looked embarrassed at their lack of sync, but obliged anyway.

“Pound it!” They said in unison as their knuckles met.

Ladybug’s earrings beeped, and Chat saw that the 5 black dots had changed to 1 blinking one.

“It’s time for me to go, I guess.”  She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  She though Chat was a pretty cool guy.  Brave, intelligent, and not hard on the eyes either.  It majorly sucked that they never got to hang out when they weren't doing their superhero thing.  “Unless you want to know who the real me is.”  She teased.  She felt like she could feel Tikki’s lecture through her suit.

“I don’t think that would be right,” He seemed to echo the kwami.  “Our secret identities are supposed to be a secret, right?  Otherwise they’d just be…identities.  What am I saying?”  Chat’s face seemed to suggest he had confused himself.  His ring beeped and disrupted his train of thought.

“I guess you’re right,” she said, elongating the vowel sounds.  “We should hang out sometime, though.  I was kind of hoping we could after patrols today, but you see how that turned out.”

He shook his head, seeming more urgent at the thought of transforming back. 

“We will, I promise.  Bye, Ladybug!”  He called his goodbye to her as he flew off into the suburbs, steering himself with his baton.

Ladybug just ducked back behind the building she was leaning against.

“Tikki, spots off.”  The suit dematerialized back around her, and she was Annabeth again.  Her earrings were once again a black, design-less stud.  Tikki flew up to Annabeth’s face, opening her mouth to speak.

“I know, I know.  No telling identities.”  Annabeth repeated like she’d heard it a thousand times.  “Let’s talk about it later, okay?  I’m sure you’re hungry, and we need to go check on Mr. Brunner.”

The Kwami’s stomach growled, and she gave a resigned sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It came out a bit clunkier than I'd hoped, but I still like it.
> 
> Oh, and honestly THANK YOU all so much for even checking out my fic. 100 hits?? That's absolutely crazy. And special thanks to all the kudos too. :) All comments are welcome!


	3. A Nice Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like the last chapter was a little short, so I decided to add a little bonus today! I hope you all enjoy it!! ;)

Chat Noir bounded from building to building, his family’s apartment getting closer and closer.  In the distance, he could see that his window was still open. He was thankful for that, as things had been touch and go the last time he had to try to sneak in through the front door.  He had been glad that his costume was jet black in that moment.

Chat finally made it to his building, using his moment to slip right through a window that was almost too small to do so. 

“Claws in!”  he called with urgency as he flew through the window.  His suit disappeared as his ring took on a silver color, the cat paw design gone.  He was Percy Jackson once again as he landed in the perfect position, laid down on his twin size bed. 

Just as the creaking response to his impact stopped, the door to his room opened slowly. 

“Hi, Percy!”  his mother, Sally said as she poked her head in.  “How was school today?” 

“Oh, the usual boring stuff.”  Percy replied with sarcasm, trying not to sound out of breath.  “Until my history teacher got turned into a centaur and blew the front doors off, of course.”

“Goodness!”  Sally replied, scandalized.  “Are you okay, son? Any bruises?”  She was across the room instantly, eyeing every visible patch of skin.

“N-no, mom!  I’m fine, I promise.  I was in fencing when he attacked the school, so I wasn’t anywhere near the danger.”  Percy lied so much that he started feeling numb to the guilt of doing so to his mother.  She was his whole world, and it hurt to have to hide something from her.

“Besides, I saw on the news that Ladybug and Chat Noir have already saved the day.  So everything will be back to normal in time for school tomorrow.” Sally’s expression seemed to soften when told her that.

“Well, school isn’t worth losing you over, okay?  You just run back to the shop if you ever find yourself in trouble again.”

The ‘shop’ she spoke of was just a wooden cart that Sally sold flowers out of.  She would set it up every day across the street from their apartment complex and sell the most beautiful, sweet smelling flowers in all of France.  Percy appreciated the aesthetic of it, and had nothing but respect for his mom for doing it. He did wish that someone would start calling her back about a job interview, though.

Percy nodded, love in his eyes and smile.  Sally gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Now come have dinner with your old mom.” 

They sat on the floor in front of a small TV, paper plates holding onto servings of ramen noodles.  They were watching the news, which usually came on before anything worth watching on the free channels. 

“And, as always, Ladybug and Chat Noir saved Paris from an akumatized citizen.”  the news anchor reported. There was no emotion in his voice, as if two superheroes fighting across a city block was completely routine. 

It had become a sort of routine, though.  Percy and Ladybug were fighting an Akuma at least once a week these days, and it was taking its toll.  Percy’s back ached, and he was on a new level of tired. It was difficult to spend all afternoon as a superhero, and then come home to spend hours on Physics homework. 

Sally’s hand found his shoulder, seeming to read his mind. 

“I know you’ve had it rough recently, I can see it on your face.”  she said, her voice always a great comfort. “I’m sure the sounds of the street at night aren’t helping.  I know that we’ll move somewhere nicer soon, somewhere we can sleep soundly and think clearly.” 

Percy turned to look at his mother’s face, which seemed to be somewhere else.

“As long as I have you, mom, there’s nothing I can’t do.  No obstacle is going to stand in the way of the life we’ll have someday.”  He meant every word.

Some hours later, Percy found himself having dozed off at some point in front of the tv.  His mom had set him down on the floor at some point, and he looked up at the cracked ceiling with uneasy interest.

“Hey, where’s  _ my _ dinner?”  A voice called over his shoulder.  The shock jolted him to a seated position.  Floating there was his black cat kwami, making a pointing motion at his mouth.  He grabbed the creature and threw him to his inside jacket pocket.

“Plagg, what are you doing?!”  he whispered at the pocket. “What if my mom walked in and saw you?”

“It doesn’t matter if she sees me or not,” Plagg retorted.  “Because if you don’t feed me soon, I’m gonna be dead.” He accentuated this fact by flopping around inside the pocket overdramatically.  Percy rolled his eyes.

“Keep your whiskers on, I’m gonna take care of you.”  He walked over to the fridge, reaching near the back for some camembert cheese he had hidden away.  His face tried to escape the smell.

“I swear this stuff stinks worse every time I smell it.”  Percy complained, breaking off a Plagg-sized piece and handing it to the kwami’s greedy paws.  Plagg didn’t respond, for once, and instead began to chow down on his dinner.

“Percy?”  He heard Sally call from her bedroom.  “Is everything okay in there?”

“Y-yeah, mom!  Just getting a glass of water before bed!”  He looked out the window at what he could see of the Paris lights.  They were beautiful, if a bit overrated.

Sally walked into the kitchen, finding Percy with a glass of ice at the faucet.  “You’re going to bed a bit earlier than usual. Long day? No homework?” 

“All of the above,” he replied with a mixture of fatigue and relief. 

“I’m so glad, Percy.”  She hugged him tightly, holding him there in that moment.  “You’re such a good boy. What did I do to deserve you?” 

Percy’s eyes were wet, feeling a twinge of guilt for his double life.  “That’s funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you.”

They talked there about nothing for a moment longer before a real, unwavering yawn forced itself out of Percy’s mouth.

“Good night, mom.” Percy said as he walked towards his room.  He stopped at the door, looking back as he held it open. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Percy.”  she called back.

He smiled, walking into his room and shutting the door.  Sally’s face dropped to a more serious expression as she thought about him, standing there alone in the kitchen.  Her hand slipped into her pocket without a thought, pulling out a lapel pin in the shape of a butterfly.

“More than you will ever know.”


	4. Heroes Deserve Free Time

Saturday was going to be a welcome reprieve from everything that had been stressing Annabeth out. She must have spent an hour Friday night just laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, recounting how incredibly long the week had been.

“Three akumas,” she said for the third time. “How was Ladybug supposed to study for her Physics test?” Her eyes glazed over as every question from the test replayed behind them. Tikki was floating in front of her face when she focused back in.

“That’s exactly why you need to do something fun this weekend, Annabeth!” Tikki’s smile showed concern behind an innocent joy. “What about Percy?”

Annabeth sat up with a squint.

“What about him?”

“Why don’t you see if he wants to hang out or something?”

Annabeth had honestly completely forgotten about his little crush on her. He had never asked her out, which surprised her as she figured Piper went right to him and Jason to tell them. Maybe he was as busy as she was.

Thankfully, she had his number saved from a group project the four of them had done together. Her hands absentmindedly opened a new text conversation with him.

“What do I say, though?” she mused to Tikki. “I kinda want to just get to know him, but I feel like asking him to do anything with just me will sound like a date.”

Tikki put her paw up to where she would have a chin if her head wasn’t round. Neither of them said anything for some time. Annabeth finally broke her concentration to shrug in defeat.

“Y’know what? Let’s just make it a date. I’m asking him out.” She thought Percy was a nice guy, so he deserved to be given a try. Tikki had a look of surprised awe that Annabeth missed.

She swiped her phone over to text Piper first.

_I’m gonna ask Percy out._ she wrote flatly, knowing how this was about to go.

Piper’s reply was buried under a thousand exclamation points.

_Get it, girl! He’s been too shy to ask you lol_

After a few attempts to temper Piper’s excitement, she flipped back to Percy’s number.

_Hey!_

She wondered if the exclamation point was too much.

_How’s it going? I feel like we never get to talk._

She locked her phone screen and waited.

“He seems like a great guy, I really hope this works out.”

“You’re not just doing this because it would make Piper happy, right Annabeth?”

Annabeth shook her head at her little kwami.

“No, not at all. It would be great if our foursome of friends became a duo of couples, but I just really want to give Percy a chance. He’s seems sweet.”

“He’s certainly sweet on you!” Tikki replied teasingly.

Annabeth was going to counter with some sort of witty reply, but she felt a buzz from her phone. The screen lit up, and she saw a reply with Percy’s name over the top.

_Hey! I’m doing alright. How are you? I completely agree. We need to hang out sometime._

Progress! Annabeth felt a weird feeling in her gut. 

_I would really like that. Would you like to go out tomorrow? We could get some ice cream at Andre’s, maybe just walk around for a while._

Her heart started to beat a little faster. She shook her head at herself. She could hear Tikki giggling at her in the darkness. She sat up in bed from pure self-frustration.

“Why am I so damn nervous?” she said aloud.

“Because you’ve never been on a date!” a squeak answered.

Annabeth’s whole world was rocked. She hadn’t ever been on a date before. It wasn’t really something Annabeth put high on her list of priorities. She was always about her studies when an akuma wasn’t trying to destroy the city or take her miraculous. She wanted to be the next big architect from Paris, France. She wanted to be the hero who caught Hawk Moth. Maybe she should just try to be a teenager for a little while.

Finally, her phone vibrated again.

_...You mean like, a date?_

_I mean like a date._

Percy took his sweet time responding after that. Annabeth was more worried now than ever. Hopefully he was just trying not to come off as weird in his enthusiasm.

_Yes! Absolutely._

She breathed a sigh of relief. They kept going, deciding on tomorrow night and when they would meet up. Annabeth so rarely felt like a teenager that she was almost subconsciously scolding herself. She dashed those thoughts away, though. She deserved this. He deserved this too, she was sure. Annabeth felt contentment as she passed out the next time her head hit the pillow.

 

Percy could not believe this was happening. Annabeth had texted _him_ and asked him out on a date tomorrow. He couldn’t tell his mom fast enough.

“That’s wonderful, Perce,” she replied, taking his hand in her own.

“This is your chance. She is going to love you more the more she gets to knows you.”

“Thanks, mom. I really want to make a good impression. What should I wear? Should I bring flowers? Oh God, I’m so unprepared.” He laughed at his own expense.

“We’ll figure it all out together babe.” Sally’s reassurance always made everything sound so easy.

An hour later, Percy felt like he had it more or less figured out. Sally told him that he should focus primarily on being himself. Wear what felt comfortable and normal, be casual about it all. She would be doing the same because they were already friends. Percy was going back over all of this when Plagg interrupted his train of thought.

“Tell me—this girl, what do you like so much about her or whatever? I only ever hear her voice.” He was trying to feel Percy out about her without giving off anything more than his usual, uninterested attitude. Clueless, Percy jumped at the chance to talk about her.

“She’s wonderful. She’s smart, beautiful, and always knows what she wants. She has her life together in every way I wish that I did.” He sighed. Plagg hummed in a noncommittal way.

“What about Ladybug?” He stuffed his face with cheese before continuing. “How do you feel about her?”

Percy half-shrugged with a slightly pained look.

“She’s an amazing partner. She saves my butt basically every time I see her. Hell, I wouldn’t be able to purify the akumas without her at all.”

“I’ll pass your good report to the Better Miraculous Holders’ Bureau,” Plagg replied with the enthusiasm of a lukewarm glass of water. “But none of that has anything to do with how you _feel_ about her.”

“Well, maybe if Annabeth didn’t exist I would be more interested in her romantically, but...I’d like to become better friends with her.”

Plagg seemed satisfied with that, and finished his cheese.

“Whenever I think about Ladybug, my mind just goes back to Annabeth. I wonder why.”

Plagg nearly choked on the large hunk of cheese that was stretching his mouth out. Of course, Plagg knew that Annabeth was Ladybug. Kwamis didn’t have magic GPS on each other, but he did feel her presence when she was close by. He always felt it when Percy was with Ladybug, and it was just as close when he was in the same classroom as Annabeth. He had figured it out a long time ago.

“O-Oh no I have no idea why that would be!” Plagg replied after Percy saved him from choking. Percy gave him an eyebrow raise he had subconsciously picked up from Ladybug.

“I just wondered because she _is_ the girl you spend the most time with, Ladybug that is.” He followed this sentence with a few extra coughs.

Percy didn’t miss that Plagg was acting weird.

_It was probably nothing_ , he thought.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Sorry it took me so incredibly long to update. I had a major writing block after the last chapter. I'm gonna try to do better, though! Thanks again for reading <3


	5. It's a Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get delayed, of course.

Annabeth was embarrassingly nervous about how this date was gonna go. The sunlight summoned her back to life at 9 AM. She was right on the edge of rested enough to function. She felt a headache coming on. As soon as she forced her eyes completely open, last night’s conversation with Percy replayed in her mind. She started to feel her heartbeat as a twinge of anxiety creeped up on her. In times like these, her body always seemed to wake her up early. Maybe it was because being ready to go extra early made her feel better. 

She heard Tikki yawn behind her head as she opened her dresser door. 

“Good morning, Tikki!” She called to her as sweetly as she could with her morning voice. “I hope I didn’t keep you up too late last night.”

“Oh no, I’m alright Annabeth.” Tikki didn’t question why they were awake so early. She had been Annabeth’s chosen long enough to expect this. “What’s the plan for today? I passed out before you got to that part.”

“Lunch, then ice cream, then that awkward part of the date where we have no plan and are just gonna  _ be in each other’s company _ until it feels like a date has happened.” Annabeth’s bluntness got a chuckle from Tikki. She turned around in her complete outfit, looking slightly sporty in her walking shoes and shorts. 

Tikki gave a nod of encouragement, seeming to like that plan. Annabeth sighed and sat on her bed. It was 9:30. She decided she could have some coffee while she waited on a more reasonable time to come over. Down in the bakery, Frederick and Athena had their hands full with the breakfast rush. Frederick turned to look at Annabeth as she came down the stairs.

“You look nice today, honey.” His eyes smiled as they met hers. Annabeth looked down at herself to confirm that she was, as she thought, wearing nothing any fancier than usual. 

“Thanks, dad. Do you guys need any help?” 

“If you aren’t busy, it would be a big help.” Athena was taking hot pastries off the pan. 

Annabeth tossed an apron off the wall around her waist and walked over to help with incoming customers. “My date isn’t until lunch, so I’m free. I need something to do, if I’m honest. I feel a bit nervous.” She turned to take an order while her parents shared a knowing look. 

Annabeth wasn’t sure if she wanted to be a baker like her parents, but she had certainly picked up the knack for it. With her help, the bakery went from full to empty in half an hour. It was nice to have her mind on something else, though she was always hungry after working there. She nibbled on a croissant as she idled at one of the tables.

“So…” Frederick began.

_ Oh no. _

“It’s that Percy boy you’re going on a date with, right? Percy Jackson?”

Annabeth nodded. “We’re in the same class. He’s Piper’s boyfriend’s best friend.” That was as awkward a relationship as it sounded.

“Oh, I go by his mother’s stand for flowers sometimes.” Athena gestured to the vase at the table Annabeth was sitting. “She really has an eye for arrangements.”

“You do?” this was news to Annabeth. 

Athena nodded. “Oh yes, she is a very kind soul. I feel for her and poor Percy, I fear they don’t have much money to spare.” An idea seemed to crawl across her face, and she opened up the cash register. “Here, buy his lunch if he’ll let you. We are well enough off and won’t miss it.” Frederick seemed to nod in agreement as he molded some dough into a vaguely bread-ish shape. Annabeth wasn’t completely sure about their plan, but took the money anyway.

It wasn’t far to the park, she was gonna be seriously early. Better that than late, her body seemed to reply as it walked itself that way. 

“Damn ADHD,” she said as she fidgeted on the park bench. 

“You gonna be okay?” Tikki whispered from her bag. Annabeth nodded, looking down with an appreciative face.

“I don’t want to come off as...weird by just sitting here for the next hour.” as if on cue, Annabeth heard a scream deeper in the park, the groundskeeper appeared to be akumatized. 

“Oh for the love of...this is not what I had in mind!” Nevertheless, she ran into the trees and hid to transform, hearing Chat Noir bound over her head as she did so. She spun around a tree, slingshotting herself above the forest with her yo-yo before coming to a landing right next to her partner. 

“Impressive form, Ladybug.” He nodded appreciatively.

“Why thank you, kitty.” she tried to put on a persona to mask her mind being elsewhere. “Can we make this quick? I have somewhere to be. Not that I don’t want to spend time with you.”

He laughed in response. “I think we can do that.” Nothing else had to be said as the pair engaged the akuma, both thinking of someone and something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm having a lot of trouble with writing this series from here on, hence the shortness and the long time since I've updated. I'm trying though! Here's to hoping I can make up for it in the next chapter.


	6. Awkward at Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! I had a really fun time writing this.

Chat was a cat of his word, they made quick work of the akuma. The groundskeeper, who had been rightfully angry for being fired one week before retirement.

“There has to be some sort of law against that,” Chat Noir said in a way that made it clear he wasn’t joking. Ladybug only nodded, helping the man to his feet.

“Is there anything we can do to help you, sir?” She was trying to be hospitable even though her date was all she could think of. Was she going to be late? She couldn’t find a clock to check. Was it too much to ask for the Ladybug suit to have a built in watch in her yo-yo or something?

Thankfully, the owner of the park lamented his actions from earlier that afternoon. Apparently, he had a shift in mood as a result of a nasty phone call from someone he was trying to create a gardening contract with. He offered the groundskeeper his job back, and all seemed well. The pair of superheroes grinned at each other, raising fists in unison. 

“Pound it!” They said as their hands bumped. 

They had defeated the akuma with just about enough time to get back to the date site as if nothing had happened. Still, Annabeth and Percy both felt anxiety about being late that they didn’t wish to share with each other through the masks. Ladybug shifted back and forth subconsciously on her feet as she tried to speak normally to Chat Noir. She didn’t notice at all how Chat was twisting the ring on his finger with a similar nervous energy to her own.

“Well, I’m glad we got that done easy,” the cat said at last. “I have somewhere to be this afternoon. The real me, I mean.” 

“Hot date, whiskers?” Ladybug teased, laughing at the irony of her statement.

“Yeah, actually. I’m...a little nervous. I really want it to go right, I’ve liked her for a good while now.” 

_ What are the odds we both have a date today at around the same time? _ Ladybug thought to herself. Well, realistically, the chances were pretty good. Two young people in the “City of Love” on a weekend? Prime date time.

“Well, don’t be too worried Chat.” she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. “Just be as dependable to her as your are to me, and she’ll be head over heels for you.”

They shared a moment, looking into each other’s eyes. Not really in a romantic way, but the look shared some significance. Ladybug felt like she could see the trust he had for her in him. Their miraculouses both blinked urgently, one right after the other. 

“Thanks, Lady. I’ll keep that in mind. See ya!” Chat flung himself over the park on his baton, out of sight in a few of Ladybug’s deep breaths.

“Alright, let’s do this.” she tried to keep the confidence of her Ladybug voice as her transformation dropped behind a tree. Tikki popped out, munching a cookie from Annabeth’s bag and giving her a nod. Annabeth speed-walked to the place they agreed to meet, the fountain out in the grassy area of the park. She found Percy standing there, scrolling through his phone absently.

“Hey!” she called out to him as she got close. “So sorry that I’m late, there was an akuma attack that I had to find a way around.” She felt her eyes glaze over, hoping he took that at face value.

“Oh, it’s okay. I was just watching the fight on my phone, trying to figure out if I was going to have to evacuate or something.” That sounded believable, right? “I didn’t see you, but that’s good! I mean, I wouldn’t want to see you there because that would mean you were too close and in danger, but I…” he trailed off eventually, having muddled his words completely.

Annabeth laughed at his getting flustered. “No, you’re right. I bolted as soon as they guy got akumatized. I’m no hero.”  _ Smooth, Annabeth. Silky smooth. _

“You’re not? And here I was hoping that you were going to protect me from any akumas on our date.” Percy retorted, recovering from earlier.

“If you want protecting, maybe you should go on a date with Ladybug.” Annabeth was cursing herself eternally. What was she saying?! Still, it seemed so easy to get comfortable about Percy. It was just so natural.

“That’s not a bad idea, do you have her number?” Percy’s shyness had melted away too. They were quipping back and forth like old friends. It took a second after that last comment for them to realize that they had stepped a lot closer together. They both took a half-step back, feeling a little awkward.

“A-anyway, ready to go eat? My parents are buying, they insisted.” 

Percy made a motion to object, but Annabeth waved him off. 

“Just don’t. I’m perfectly fine with treating a cute boy to lunch on a date like he would do for me.” She grabbed his hand, ushering him on. He looked at her like she had caught him doing across the hall in school, like a lovesick puppy.

The restaurant was gorgeous, a perfect balance of the elegant architecture of fancy dining and the casual experience which was much more fun to take a date to. There were white Corinthian columns around the hostess stand, stairs behind leading to the outdoor seating. Annabeth opted for that, knowing how gorgeous the rooftop view was firsthand. 

“Wow!” Percy had said, and it was music to her ears. “The view of the Eiffel Tower from here is absolutely beautiful.” She nodded with earnest.

“So tell me more about yourself, Percy.” She cringed at herself, making a face that made him chuckle. “What I mean is - I’ve never got a chance to really get to know you outside of school. Who is Percy Jackson when he’s not hanging out with Jason?” She was aware that it was kind of a loaded question, so she patiently waited as he thought it over.

“Well, Jason and I have a lot of the same interests I guess. I play video games, I watch stuff on Netflix, I basically take any chance I get to get away from the stress of school.”  _ I also moonlight as a superhero, no big deal _ . Percy wondered to himself if she would think it was cool that he was Chat Noir, or just be surprised that Chat was such a major dork. “God, I must sound so lame.”

“No, no!” she cut him off. “I mean, I think that’s all pretty standard. I do those things too, when I’m not working in the bakery or on school.”

Their food was served before too long, the pair having gotten lost in finding things they had in common, and things they didn’t as well.

“Wait, so you’re telling me you  _ don’t _ like macarons?” Percy said, honest surprise in his eyes. “You can literally make them any time you want.” 

“I don’t  _ dislike  _ them, but they’re far from my favorite.” She countered, cutting into her steak while keeping eye contact. “I’ll make you some gooey chocolate chip cookies from scratch, and you’ll see what I mean.” 

Percy’s eyes lit up at that suggestion. “Absolutely, please do! I get free desserts as your boyfriend, right?” 

“Who said you were my boyfriend, lover boy? Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren’t we?”

“Oh, I mean..I just thought-” He struggled to find the right words again.

“Relax, I’m just messing with you. This has been really fun so far. I can see why Piper wanted me to go out with you.”

The genuine compliment did not help the poor boy remember how to speak.

“T-Thank you. This is just as I imagined it in the best ways.” he said at last.

She felt a blush, giving a thankful smile in return. They ate in comfortable silence for a while after that, just enjoying each other’s company. 

“That was amazing, thanks so much for bringing me here.” Percy said as they walked out, heading towards Andre’s ice cream.

“My pleasure, believe me. That place is great, and the view! We totally have to come back when the Eiffel Tower is lit up at night.” 

“Did you just ask me on a second date?”

“Only if you say yes.”

“Yes!”

“Then yes.” She winked, and they both laughed.

“Two new lovebirds to my cart! Can I interest you two in ice cream to melt your hearts?” Andre was cheerful as always, ice cream scoop in hand.

“Yes, please!” They said in unison, looking at each other after. Percy felt something in that moment, and reached for her hand. She returned the contact and it just felt so  _ right _ .

For Percy, Andre prepared a red strawberry bottom scoop with a vanilla on top that was almost yellow. For Annabeth, a dark chocolate with mint over the top. He handed them each their ice creams at the same time, and they reached out with the hands not holding the other person’s. 

Annabeth grabbed her own ice cream first, staring at the delicious flavors. The chocolate was almost black. The green was like green eyes, but Percy didn’t wear black. This ice cream reminded her more of…

And then she saw the ring on his finger, wrapped around the cone. She looked at the flavors. A ring. Ladybug ice cream.

_ Oh my God. _


End file.
